Ocean Avenue
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: Based on the Song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. Moliver


**I bet you people are like "Who the freak is Nick Show Me Your Super Powers" well most of y'all know me as Razor Burn and Anger Management. 2 nights ago I decided to change my pen name, also Inner Nerd Productions is now known as Nick The Llama. And we reposted You're Still The One. There are some differences though.**

Miley and Oliver were always found on this one place sitting on the edge of the street. The road was basically a dead end off of the main road. The main road was Ocean Avenue and it had several places to turn off of it, and this one road was supposed to have strip malls on it, but the budget fell through so it was just a dead end.

"Hey Miles, I gotta go grab a couple blankets but meet me back here in like 20 minutes? You get the food?" Miley bit her lip and slowly nodded. This was how it had been ever since her sixteenth birthday. Everything had started going down hill and he was there for her and this became their spot.

Miley yawned as she walked back to her house, it was 6 in the morning, and after she got the food she would be heading back to the gazebo. That was where they slept during the day, and they would sometimes hang out during the night.

_**There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night**_

About a year after that, they had decided they needed a new place. They were talking one night during the summer when they were walking just around Malibu when they were walking on the beach, holding their shoes in their hands and just feeling the sand squish between their toes.

"I can't believe this will probably be our last summers together." Oliver said sighing.

"Don't say that, I don't want to think about us not being together." She said lifting her head off of his shoulder.

"I'm kind of tired, you want to go back and sleep?" She asked

"Yea, that sounds good." He said taking in everything.

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night**_

They lost touch when they went to different colleges. She went to Juilliard and he went to a local school. He was just about to graduate and he thought back to where she was, if she was thinking of him, or if she had found someone else. He thought if he could see her again, things would be better. He wanted a place where they could immerse themselves with each other again.

_**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

She sat at her apartment in New York, thinking about how there was a part of herself that was missing, the part she needed to be happy. Her heart. Everywhere she went she thought she saw him or she would see something that would remind her of him. She decided to go to sleep, let her dreams take over.

_Dream:_

"_Marry me," He said looking up at her._

"_I would love to." She said smiling._

"_No, I mean marry me right now, this minute, lets take off, go to Vegas, anything. Just be with me forever never leave me." Oliver said looking up at Miley._

"_Of course, just you and me. That's all that matters." _

_End of dream_

Miley woke up with a smile on her face that was exactly what she needed, to think of him again. That was the only thing that got her through everything, was that she could pretend that they were still together.

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight**_

She knew that if he had asked her to stay, she would have. She would have in an instant. But he hadn't, he let her go. She just wished that they could be together again. She wished that they could just run together, and just be the only things that mattered. She knew that there was some way that they were going to end up together again.

_**  
If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

He remembered when he told her that it was goodbye. He remembered her eyes looked sad and how she was begging him for one more night. And for them not to end it at their spot. He had just left, told her goodbye, gathered his clothes and left. Now he was sitting on his roof looking up at the sky, knowing somehow that she was doing it too.

"We'll be together again someday Miles. I just know it." He whispered to himself as if some way she could hear it.

_**I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow**_

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

**So, what did you think? Again if you didn't read the Author's Note at the top, this is Razor Burn And Anger Management, I just changed my Pen name. Also if you read You're Still The One by Inner Nerd Productions, it is reposted and our pen name is now Nick The Llama. (Just so you know, there was a funny story behind that, its not just some totally random thing)**

**-Lindsay (Reeshy) **


End file.
